A Dangerous Collateral
by Igwash
Summary: Izaya is now a murderer, but are his reasons good enough? After being hurt, will Shinra be able to be the one that Izaya can hold on to? Begins with Dark!Shizaya. Sadist!Shizuo. Shinra x Izaya (Main pairing). Warnings for Character death, rape, smut, depression and yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Title- **A Dangerous Collateral

**Pairing**- Shinra x Izaya (Dark Shizaya)

**Rated**- M

**Disclaimer**- I do not own any characters. All characters belong to Durarara! Only the story line is mine ^.^

**Warnings**- Boy x boy (yaoi); Smut; Rape; Character Death; Colorful Language; Depression, yadda yadda...

**A/N-**_Hey guys :D Well, I have the general idea in which this fic will flow. I've never read or seen the Shinra x Izaya pairing before, all I wanted to write was a dark Shizaya fic where one dies, but then Shinra just had to butt his nose in :P so I'm writing this pairing for the first time. Please tell me if it goes well or not, since I don't even know if people would read this fic because of all the warnings, but I hope you will give me feedback because it always motivates me to continue writing O.O I was feeling in the mood to make something gruesome, so I hope you guys like it. And without further ado..._

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"He's dead," Shinra whispered, his sadness prominent in the way his voice dipped low an octave and his usual happy-go-lucky demeanor missing.

_Liar!_ Was the first thought to go through Izaya's head as he examined the table before him. He made sure not to let his eyes look at the object occupying the table's surface, the blue blanket an eyesore. He didn't speak, choosing to work on keeping his smirk in place, but finding it more difficult than usual.

"Izaya?" the voice sounded hesitant, the brown irises flicking from the informants face to the body covered in the blue blanket and back.

Izaya didn't try to respond, fearing he'd let his mask slip on a losing battle to keep his emotions intact.

A hand reached up, fingers withdrawing shy of the informant's cheek before finding the courage to try again. A slow stroke, and Izaya let his gaze wander over to the owner of the hand before regretting it.

He knew he'd messed up big time when he saw the eyes behind glasses widen slightly in surprise, but the shock was dulled by the unnatural event that had already taken place. Red eyes quickly looked back down as the raven-haired man reprimanded himself in his mind. He knew his friend had seen the look in his eyes, but he couldn't tell which emotions were evident to the underground doctor.

Sadness? Rage? Guilt? Hate? Denial?

Probably all. Izaya could keep his face emotionless, but it was harder when the feelings were so damn powerful.

"Izaya, he's dead. You can't deny it and you can't do anything about it. It's over." The words were light, the tone heavy.

_No. There's no way a monster could die so easily. Monsters aren't human. Shizuo's not human. He can't be dead._

"Maybe you should leave..."

_And leave him alone? Leave a dead beast alone? Had he no right to stay?_

"I can't keep this hidden, Izaya. His family and friends will find out. You should run away and stay low for a while."

_Oh, that's right. It's my fault. I did this. I ended his life, just as he'd always promised to end mine. Isn't it ironic?_

"I don't think it's wise to do so, but you can always turn yourself into the police. They'll find out anyways. But I can't promise your safety, so it's better to leave Tokyo, or Japan in general..."

_Why's he helping me? I killed his best friend. He should be angry, turning me in himself._

"Look, we're the only two who know about this. You could always get the Yakuza to clean up the evidence. You don't need to leave, but I don't think this is good for you mentally. You've never killed someone before."

_Yeah, I killed someone. I, Izaya Orihara, have blood on my hands. Why is Shinra helping me? Why does he care?_

"Izaya, let's talk in the living room."

_No, I can't leave. I need to see him. He can't be dead. He's never died, not after being hit with a truck, getting shot, or crushing his bones. How could he have died?_

Slowly moving his hand from the table, Izaya reached up, fingering the sheet.

"... Don't..." But the informant wasn't listening anymore.

Wrapping his fingers around the blue blanket, he deftly pulled it down.

_Oh god..._

The motionless body lay still, and the eerily pale skin contrasted greatly from how it used to be.

_Blood loss._

The eyes were closed, blond hair lacking its usual luster.

_He's dead._

Resting his hand on the immobile skin, he resisted the urge to pull back from the sudden onslaught of coldness.

_Shizuo Heiwajima is dead._

Taking back his hand, Izaya could only stare with wide eyes at the dead body before him.

_Shizu-chan's body._

Despite Shinra pulling back the covers over his friend's body almost immediately, the image was already branded in Izaya's mind.

"..." Izaya didn't protest as the man clad in white pulled him out of the room by his arm. He didn't fight it when Shinra pushed him to sit on the lone table in one of his various other operation rooms. This one was more furnished, one made for temporary clientele.

Shinra sat across from his distressed friend, getting straight to the point.

"Why?"

Izaya blinked, once, twice. He juggled the one-worded question around in his head, weighing it to see if he would be able to come up with its partner - an answer.

He drew a blank.

Shinra, realizing the informant wasn't able to say anything, narrowed the question down, hoping that being specific would help get answers.

"Why'd you go so far this time?"

Izaya took in a deep breath, trying to form words with the help of inhalation. But it didn't work. His legs were shaking, his hands felt clammy, and he could feel his raven-hair sticking to his forehead with the help of sweat.

Word were stuck in the lump formed in his throat.

Shinra wouldn't let up that easily.

"What made you kill him?"

The crimson eyes blinked, trying to show without words what his mouth wanted to say: _Please stop. _

Shinra sighed, taking his time to adjust his glasses before speaking again.

"Izaya, I need to know and you need to vent."

The room was heavy with tension, both occupants aware of the corpse just a few doors down.

Izaya shook his head, unable to form coherent thoughts that were safe to let out.

"Izaya please. Celty will be here in less than two hours. I don't think I have it in me to lie to her about this if you're still here. And there's still the blood..."

_Ah, yes, the mess. The beast had so much blood in him. It's surprising really. I didn't think a couple of cuts would work in making the red flow so progressively. _

The younger male had worked on ignoring the blood splatters leaving a trail down the hall as they had made their way to the room, but now he was reminded of it. Reminded of the fact. Reminded of his act. His act of murder.

"Izaya, if you won't tell me, at least let me check up on you. You're hurt too."

_No, I can't let you do that. If you see where they are, you'll find out. You'll know. You'll see that I'm more dirty than this little crime lets on. _

The informant shook his head vigorously, the action more lively than any other he had made in the last four hours.

_The four hours that I've been here. The four hours since I had brought the monster here. But I knew, I already knew before I got here that it was already too late. _

He clasped his shaking hands together, trying in vain to stop their incessant trembling.

_Too late to go back on the act that I had committed._

A hand lay on top of his, and he jerked in shock. When had the doctor moved to stand in front of him? The hand stayed where it was, and Izaya found it no easier to calm down.

_Too late to go back on the act that he'd committed. _

"Let me check. The wounds are worse than you're letting on."

The words were whispered, not sweetly or anything, but still far too gently for the informant's liking.

_I'm a demon._

Shinra let his hands travel slowly up to the front of his friend's blood-soaked and tattered shirt, being cautious to stay deliberate. As if Izaya would run away.

_But he's worse. _

Izaya laboured his breathing, summoning up courage. The courage he would need to bring back his broken masks and deceive those around him.

Lifting his arms, he took hold of the doctor's slightly larger ones in his own. He yanked them away from himself, being vigilant to not harm his only friend as he put distance between his and Shinra's bodies.

He didn't take the effort to put a smirk on his face, using all of it to just choke out the words which were still refusing to make their way out of his dry throat.

"Shinra... It's okay. I'm fine. Look after the beast 'kay? Can you do me a favour and clean up this mess?"

Shinra looked at the black-haired man in disbelief.

"I already called for the cleanup."

_When?_

"But where do you think you're going?"

_To get rid of my repulsive existence. _

"Home."

Shinra didn't believe it. The doubt was written all over his face, as if etched into his delicate features.

"Like that?"

_Like what?_

"Is there something wrong with 'that'?"

Izaya put his hands on his hips and moved his feet apart, as if in a mocking stance. Both knew it was not so. It was because the informant had trouble standing with shaking legs, but he'd never admit it and Shinra found no reason to voice it.

"Look at yourself Izaya! You're covered in caked blood. Your clothes are barely holding together at the seams with all those rips, and not to mention your own injuries!"

"I'm fine." The tone was defiant, erroneously so.

"You can barely stand! You're pale and you look like you're going to faint in any second. And not to mention that there's something wrong with your legs. You're limping!"

Izaya froze in place, eyes going deceptively wide before he forced his features to relax again.

_He knows._

He should have known, his friend wasn't a genius for no reason. He was a doctor that could tell what was wrong with his patient before even touching them. It came with experience and great intellect. What made the informant feel safe, thinking the doctor wouldn't have already figured it out with one look while his other friend was lying dead in the other room?

_He knows I'm dirty._

Shinra frowned in worry, walking over to the raven-haired man in three long strides, his doctor's coat flowing freely behind him. He reached out to help his friend stand, fearing he'd collapse, but his hand was smacked away.

_I need to leave._

"...Izaya?" The word was hesitant.

_Now!_

Turning sharply on the soles of his feet, Izaya took to leave. But he was stopped by a surprisingly firm grip on his shoulder. He clenched his fists in anger and annoyance, but let the feelings seep out quickly. He couldn't hurt Shinra.

Shinra walked in front of the informant, looking him in the face with a gaze of complete worry.

"Let me check up on you."

"NO! Damn it Shinra! Leave me alone. No wait, better yet, hurt me! I killed your best friend! Why aren't you hating me?"

The doctor gave a smile, albeit weak.

"You're my best friend too. And from the extent of your injuries, I can safely assume it was self-defence on your part. I'm right, aren't I? You'd never go so far unless your life was in serious danger. What happened?"

Izaya looked away from the unrelenting gaze, biting his lips to keep from spilling the truth.

"I can't tell you..."

"Why not? If your life was in danger, you don't have to not tell me. It's nothing to be embarrassed or angered about. It's a completely valid defence."

"No, I wasn't in danger..."

Shinra blinked in surprise, then looked at the informant's body. Unfortunately, it was hard to tell exactly how badly the younger male was hurt when he was covered in Shizuo's blood.

_So he doesn't know._

Shinra sighed, then did something unexpected.

He hugged Izaya.

Izaya stiffened up immediately in the embrace, wondering why the doctor would hug him. It wasn't completely unlike the doctor to do so, but they'd never been the type of friends to touch each other casually. There was the informant's erratic personality and the doctor's love for his supernatural girlfriend that came in the way.

"I'm just glad at least one of you is still safe."

The words were spoken whispered inaudibly, but the informant could hear it loud and clear since it was spoken right beside his ear. He resisted the urge to stab the doctor for touching him, reminding himself in his head over and over again that he couldn't hurt Shinra, not unlike a mantra.

"You should hate me."

Shinra answered calmly, not moving from their increasingly awkward position. "I did, in the beginning. Right when he stopped breathing. But then I couldn't when I saw you, with that blank and hurt face on. The look of complete despair. You need me Izaya, and I'm your best friend. I'll always be here for you."

Finally relenting his hold on Izaya, he gave a low laugh with no mirth in it.

"And I always knew that one day, one of you would end up dead at the other's hand."

Izaya frowned, trying to swallow the hard lump in his throat. He refused to break down in front of anyone, least of all in front of the only person who actually could gain his respect and even adoration. His best friend. His only friend. He didn't plan on losing it.

Shinra could detect the tenseness in Izaya's taut muscles and decided to postpone the dreadful subject for the meantime. And besides, the man looked way too deathly himself to start interrogating him. His doctor side didn't have it in him to make a potential patient stay awake when rest was clearly needed.

"Ah, I guess you can always tell me later. Feel free to use my bathroom and wash up. The cleaners should be here any minute now."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang twice before the sound of a key juggling in the doorknob was heard. Shinra was used to calling these shady people in due to his profession, so it came as no revelation that they could enter into his humble abode without being welcomed in by the man himself.

Izaya tilted his head as he heard them move around, his face expressionless before he turned his attention back to the man standing in his way to the door.

"On one condition..."

Shinra grinned, the effect feeble but still better than nothing. He nodded his head to show he was all ears.

Izaya sighed. Some things never change.

"You are, under no condition, allowed to come inside while I am in there."

Shinra raised an eyebrow, but did not reject the proviso. It was odd, since the doctor had seen Izaya's naked body plenty of times, which led to him wondering why. Why was Izaya being so touchy? Well, he had just slaughtered someone and could be wary of hurting the doctor, but it still made no sense. What had Shizuo done to him?

He figured it would be best not to raise the issue for now.

Izaya made his way to the bathroom, knowing the apartment like the back of his hand. Going inside, he made sure to lock the door before leaning against it, his body shuddering in barely held-back sobs.

_This will kill me._

He peeled his clothing off him, not even wincing as it rubbed against his own cuts. He was too far gone in despondency to mind any physical pain. Because how could he, when the mental battle was taking over his very being.

_I think I'll kill myself before then._

He stepped into the shower, turning the water tap so that it was hot. It did little to soothe his aching body.

_Because I can't tell anyone. Not even you, Shinra._

He lazily reached for the soap bar on the ledge.

_Especially not you._

He scrubbed himself vigorously.

_I'll have to take this to my grave with me._

He needed to clean himself, to rid himself of the filthy sensation abiding in all his essence. It was in vain.

_I'm disgusting._

He watched as his skin turned red with how much force he was applying.

_Repulsive._

He watched the caked blood gradually make its way down the drain.

_Revolting._

But that wasn't the only color washing away.

_Sordid._

In all the red was the color of white.

_Sickening._

It wasn't very noticeable if you weren't looking for it.

_Filthy._

It came from between his legs.

_I've been broken._

Not the front, but the back.

_He's ruined me._

That was the part where he scrubbed most vehemently.

_I can't go back._

Thoroughly worn out, he rested his head against the back wall.

_I'm completely wrecked._

He could still see the images, replaying over and over.

_Are you happy, Shizu-chan?_

Images of his conformity, of the restraints, of the pain.

_Is this what you wanted?_

Images of the monster on top of him, inside him, around him.

_Did you want to ruin me?_

Images of rape.

_Because you succeeded._

Silent tears streamed down his cheeks in torrents, and he had to put a fist in his mouth to stop from crying out.

_Congratulations._

* * *

_**A/N- Look! Some one-shot crack! LOL **_

_**I'm just joking...This will be pretty serious and complicated... Hopefully... O.o**_

_**Hate/Love/Don't Care? Please Review! It'll motivate me to write the next chapter :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title- **A Dangerous Collateral

**Pairing**- Shinra x Izaya (Dark Shizaya)

**Rated**- M

**Disclaimer**- I do not own any characters. All characters belong to Durarara! Only the story line is mine ^.^

**Warnings**- Boy x boy (yaoi); Smut; Rape; Character Death; Colorful Language; Depression, yadda yadda...

**A/N - **_Hey guys! OMG I really didn't think this story would get any readers, but it seems it has! And quite a few too! :D I'm so glad, so I hope you like this next chapter! And a thank you to **Selyann **for being my Beta! Now, I know that in the last part of this chappie, a character from the novels comes, but there will be a brief description at the bottom for people who only watched the anime ^_^ _

_Okay, so now I'll just have to tell you so you don't go hating on me later on: This fic was created while I was reading another Shizaya fic. That fic had a complete sadist!Shizuo who raped Izaya and kept him locked for a long time. And he did horrible, degrading things to the informant! I mean, I like Shizuo as a sadist, but that took it wayyyyyy too far, and I hated the Shizuo in that fic. And on top of all that, Izaya became a complete masochist (which is likely, but not in the way depicted in the other fic) and falls in love with Shizuo. So I got totally pissed at that because Izaya became completely OOC and I just had to kill of the Shizuo. So now, the birth of this fic! But I couldn't leave Izaya alone, so that's where the pairing ShinraxIzaya comes in. But just so you know, I still love Shizaya and I love Shizuo, but this fic has a really dark Shizuo and I just don't want people saying I don't like Shizuo cause I do! But, yeah, so um.. hope that cleared up any problems you may have had... haha.. but you guys were really nothing more than supportive, so!  
_

_I love all your support! I'm thinking that the weekly update for this fic will be Wednesday, but I'm really not sure, so take your own picks! What day would you like me to post? Of course, when there's more reviews, there's a quicker update :D On that note, thank you for all the faves/follows/reviews! They made me giddy in excitement!_

_**Enjoy~**  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2**_  
_

1 hour ago - Raira Academy, Ikebukuro

Celty was driving past Raira Academy when she suddenly felt her skin turn cold, a sensation that was foreign to her. Her horse, in the form of a motorbike, neighed in apprehension, and she was quick to stop in the empty parking lot of the school to try and relax him. The Coiste-Bodhar continued fidgeting, it's movement surprising its rider.

_What's wrong, Shooter? _She whispered to her horse in her mind, knowing that he'd be able to comprehend her silent speech.

The horse made a motion with its headless neck, as if motioning towards her general direction. She understood what he meant. He was becoming fidgety, reflecting on her own feelings of trepidation.

_What are these feelings? Did something really bad happen?_

She shook in her own worry as her thoughts were directed to her roommate and current boyfriend.

_Shinra Kishitani._

_Did something happen at home? Is Shinra injured?_

But, as if it was a sixth sense, she had a feeling that what had happened was worse.

_Death._

Yes, it was distinctly nostalgic. A foreboding sense that got her skin crawling in waves of anxiety and excitement.

_But if Shinra was hurt, what would I do? I need him! He can't be hurt!_

Finally regaining her senses with a feeling of complete uneasiness, she began to drive out of the parking lot. Towards home. Towards Shinra.

But just as she was about to make her way to her apartment complex, she heard the sound of sirens and felt a shiver of dread course through her body. She could detect exactly what type of sirens those were, having been chased by them plenty of times in the last few years.

_The Police._

And, as if making his presence known, Kinnosuke Kuzuhara took the opportunity to speak out right then.

"Give up, monster; we have you surrounded."

Celty slowly turned her helmet, taking in the image of the male police officer with his helmet and a wide grin stretched across his face. Then she took in the many police officers surrounding the leader, as if it was some sort of motorcycle gang. Only this time, they were all in white, with blue and red lights flashing, and the sounds of the siren wails enclosing the area with a sense of justice.

She heard Shooter neigh again, but this time it was to protect her. To make her feel a little stronger. To make her get over her fear long enough to get away from the objects of said terror.

"Come on, you know it's useless. You're a criminal and, on top of that, a monster."

The words slid out of his mouth with ease, as if he was a professional actor reading a script he already had memorized. Line for line. Word for word.

_Monster._

Why did the sense of her earlier apprehension suddenly grow again? The familiarity of the word and who it was most often associated with, other than her. And then there were the tell-tale signs of the death of one who was close to her.

_Shizuo?_

Yes, that was definitely it.

_Did something happen to him?_

No, there was no way that was possible. Shizuo Heiwajima was stronger than her and the only human she knew could never be defeated. But what was with all those old feelings that were coming back? Her old life, her old job. Back when she was a full Dullahan. Although it didn't come back fully, as if the memories were just fleeting and right out of her reach.

She'd need her head to be able to grasp a hold of those visions.

"Come on, boys; let's get him."

She chose not to dwell on it any further as she turned tail and drove away. Thus, the chase to rid the streets of the darkness ensued, lasting up to a good solid amount of wasted hours.

Present time, Shinra's Apartment

_Knock, knock._

Followed by the high-pitched voice of his friend's, still lacking its usual merriment, but enough to grate on Izaya's nerves.

"Izaya, are you alright? It's been a while. Want me to come in?"

Izaya sighed, turning off the steaming water. He couldn't have Shinra coming in for now, not when he was still an emotional wreck.

"I'm fine, I'll be out in a few minutes."

He walked out of the shower, going to stand in front of the fogged-up mirror.

"Alright, I'll wait here with some clothes."

Izaya didn't bother wiping it off.

"Thanks."

He couldn't stand to see his own reflection at the moment, not when he was so vulgar. And he didn't want to risk breaking the mirror if he saw himself, not when it was in Shinra's apartment.

Taking one of the large, soft towels stacked on a shelf in the corner of the room, he didn't bother wiping himself off as he wrapped it securely around his waist. There was no need for him to touch his sickening body any more than he needed to.

Another towel was used to shake out the droplets of water in his hair. After deeming it enough, he put the towel around his neck to catch any stray trickles that could make themselves known later on.

He hesitated for only a moment as he put his hand on the doorknob, slowly unlocking it.

Making sure he had an appropriate mask on his face, without seeing his reflection.

Ensuring that the towel wouldn't possibly slip from his thin frame.

Guaranteeing that no abrasions marked his pale skin, ones that could let the doctor know what had actually happened.

_I'll go with self-defence. _

There were enough deep gashes and large bruises to hide the smaller purple and pink marks.

_Hickeys._

He shuddered at the thought, quickly forcing it to the back of his mind.

_Keep your cool. Shinra can't find out._

Taking the initiative, he turned the knob, walking out of the bathroom as briskly as possible. He needed to leave soon if he wanted to get away before Celty came.

Right outside, he was met face-to-face with his glasses-clad friend, holding a pair of clothes in outstretched arms.

"Thought you'd need some clothes."

Izaya sighed wearily. He felt drained.

"And where are mine?"

It was a stupid question to ask, seeing as his had been torn and blood-soaked beyond recognition.

"Well... I would've got them cleaned, but they were filthy, so I threw them in the incinerator."

_Where the hell did he get an incinerator from?_

Sighing again, he took the clothes and went back into the bathroom to change. It was no surprise that the doctor had given him his own clothes, but it was a pleasant surprise from the usual white coat he donned at all times. Probably old clothes that he never wore again after he made his lab coat his permanent fashion.

_To be the exact opposite as his girlfriend. Yet, they mix and mold together like Yin and Yang. _

Slipping on the slightly loose boxers, he winced as they made contact with his fresh wounds.

_Because that's the whole point._

He took his time bending over to put on the sweats. Luckily, there was a lace around the waistline to tighten so they didn't fall off.

_Where's the shirt?_

He realized his hands were empty, as was the ground around him. He blinked as the awareness dawned slowly to him and he rubbed a hand over his face with an exasperated sigh.

_What's wrong with me? My thought process has dulled considerably. _

Turning, he went to unlock the door, flabbergasted and extremely vexed to find it open, Shinra standing in the doorway with wide eyes and a little "O" formed by his mouth.

"Y-you forgot to lock it and.. um... you were making noises so I-I thought I should check u-up o-o-on you." The doctor sheepishly ran a hand over the back of his head, eyes averting from the raven's furious gaze.

_Damn it, I forgot to lock it! And I didn't realize I was gasping when I was putting the clothes on. Shit, there is something wrong with me today... But most importantly, he saw. He knows what happened. Fuck this!_

Shouldering his way past his friend, Izaya walked briskly through the halls, not pausing or turning to see if the doctor would follow. His face was flushed red, his hands formed in fists, and he was glad that the clean-up crew had finished quickly and were gone.

The halls were spotless, not a trace of the previous blood splatters present. Izaya wondered how he could feel so relieved to not see those stains when they were the blonde's own blood.

_He deserved death. At least he's not the one who's going to be haunted by nightmares for the rest of his life. _

The informant rounded the corner of the hall, making his way quickly through the dining room, the living room, the foyer, until he reached his destination: the door.

As he was about to turn the handle an make his way out, he heard his name called and saw a breathless Shinra behind him.

"Wait, Izaya. _Hahh... _Gimme a sec..." Izaya raised an eyebrow, but stood motionless nonetheless. He would've laughed and said, "Really Shinra? You're wheezing after running the length of your own spacious apartment? You need to exercise more. Maybe if you get the brute to chase you, you'll be fit in no time!" on a regular day. But today was not a regular day, and he stayed uncharacteristically quiet as his friend caught his breath.

_Why am I still standing here when Shinra knows how filthy I am? This is mortifying! _

But despite the opposing thoughts, his weary body refused to move. It was difficult to stay conscious as the image of his friend standing directly in front of him began to get blurry. He had the urge to wipe at his eyes, but his arms stayed hanging limp at his sides. They felt a thousand times heavier than he was used to.

_What's going on?_

His body began to sway from side to side, and he leaned against the door's metal frame to keep his balance. He could barely make out Shinra saying something, but the words were muffled, as if they were coming through a clogged pipe.

_Stop talking!_

The noises were getting louder and he screwed his eyes shut, trying to keep out the sounds by willing them away. But there was no use in that. He couldn't elevate his arms to cover his ears.

_Shut up!_

He felt another set of arms around him (_Shinra's?) _and he leaned into the embrace, finding it the only solace from his weakening figure. Everything was going dark in his mind's eye, and he had trouble trying to stay awake.

_Fuck._

Izaya slumped, losing consciousness to the death grip of darkness surrounding his brain.

One week ago, Sunshine 60

Mikado walked with his head tilted to one side, both eyes directed at the small screen of his flip-phone in front of him. He felt a trickle of sweat run down the back of his neck and his hairs raised on end.

_Something's wrong. _

Now, that wasn't the first time he had got that uncanny feeling in the past few months, but the sense was getting stronger. It was like a pull at his instincts of adventure, but this one had a more surreal and dangerous vibe, one that most would try to stay away from.

But Mikado wasn't like most people, and he felt himself drawn to wonder exactly what it was that was going on.

He continued to walk with the same disposition, not bothering to move his head up and check where it was that he was walking. The flow of people in the city was as populated as usual, but they luckily moved around the brooding boy as he made his way past.

He was used to it now, after being in the city for more than a year, and had learned to maneuver himself through the crowds without ever being noticeable. It wasn't hard, seeing as he never had much of a presence before either, but he liked to stay in the background and only come forward when need be.

He liked people.

But not as much as one certain information broker he knew. One that lived in Shinjuku and always boasted of his feelings towards civilization.

One that hadn't made his presence known for quite a few months.

_What's the matter with Izaya-san?_

At present, Mikado was trying to find out an answer to that exact question. He was searching through the Dollars website and the frequently visited chat room.

_He hasn't posed as Kanra-san on the internet either. It's not like him to stop going on the chat room. _

The high-schooler had even asked the other handlers, but none had been able to give a vague answer. It wasn't like Mikado was exactly worried, he knew the older man could take care of himself, but the nagging intuition that came with the informant's name left a tingling feeling inside him. There was something going on, and he was willing to stick his nose into places it didn't belong. Because his gut-feeling couldn't be screaming 'Adventure!' when it had nothing to do with him.

He wondered if he should send out a request for all members of the Dollars to find out where the black-haired man was, but he advised himself against it. Izaya wouldn't be exactly pleased if his name was all over the internet without him being the one to put it there.

Still deep in his thoughts, he was more than a little surprised when he felt a hand touch his shoulder, followed by a cheery, childish voice.

"Mikado-sempai! What a pleasure to meet you in the streets like this! What are you doing?"

The innocent, wide smile of his kouhai, Aoba Kuronuma, was what greeted him when he turned to look.

"Uwah!" Mikado screamed, his shock of meeting the other boy's face so close to his own great.

Aoba took the liberty to move back a bit to give his sempai a little air to breathe easier before he began speaking again. The wide grin stayed in place, but it was a little more forced than usual since he was around Mikado, and he knew Mikado was a lot more complex than he let on.

"So what were you doing?" the younger of the two asked as he moved them to a nearby fountain. They took a seat at an empty bench as Mikado mulled over what he should say.

_Well, I am his captain now and he'll only do what I tell him, so it shouldn't do any harm if I voice my concerns. Anyways, it's not like he and Izaya are close acquaintances or anything._

Wrong assumption.

But it didn't matter.

"W-well, I was wondering about Izaya Orihara. He hasn't been as active as he used to." Mikado's voice sounded innocent, and he looked innocent, but both knew he wasn't.

Aoba, with his childish features - even more childish then Mikado's - grinned happily.

"So you were checking the Dollar's board for a clue?"

Mikado blinked before nodding slowly.

_No real surprise that Aoba-kun can figure that out. He's smarter then he lets on._

"Ah, well, I guess I can tell you a few things that I know if you'll ask me to, Captain." Aoba said with a wink, but his eyes were far from humorous.

_He knows something, but it doesn't seem to be good. Oh yeah, his information source is even better than mine. How could I forget?_

"Sure, I'd love to know." Mikado said with a small smile, but his smile wasn't of relief that he'd finally be able to figure out the mystery. No, the smile was one of excitement, and Aoba sweat-dropped as he recognized it. This was the side of his sempai that he both respected and feared.

It was terrifying in its own right.

"Well, I know he's still alive. He has been staying in his loft more often than not, and that is particularly uncommon. When I found that out, I began to dig deeper in to find out why, but he's always been too secretive. He's better than me at hiding things he doesn't want others to know about, but I guess that comes with experience."

Aoba still had his childish smile on, but his eyes had hardened. Izaya and Aoba were on less than friendly terms, both rivals because of their awfully similar personalities and intellect.

"How did you do that?" Mikado asked, his tone weary and on-edge.

Aoba grinned impishly, raising his index finger to his mouth.

"A secret."

Mikado sighed, but knew it would be better to interrogate the younger male further later on. For now, he still wanted to know what it was that Aoba had found out. Any information could be helpful, and if the informant was planning something dangerous, he wanted to be the first to find out.

_To protect Sonohara-san and find out about Masaomi._

But that was a lie he had convinced himself with. The truth was also there, but he always kept it hidden because that side of him was less human and more ruthless.

_Because I want to have that adrenaline rush of being close up when the fighting starts. To have all the information present and to be at the top of my game._

He remember Izaya saying something like that to him once. How he feared the world moving on without him.

_He's right. But I still need him. He's the one who leads me where I need to go and he's the one who gives me the most advice. If he's still alive, but something's wrong, then I still need to help him. _

With that in mind, he turned to his kouhai with a new-found incentive.

"Tell me what you know."

Aoba's smile faltered for a moment, the fear in his chest increasing, but it was back as soon as it left.

"Of course. But don't be too surprised and trust me, okay? I'm not making any of this up. I have evidence still." When he got a swift nod from Mikado, he continued. "Izaya Orihara has still been taking some jobs from his clients, but now they're strictly limited to his usual ones. He hasn't been accepting jobs from new people. And, get this, the jobs he agrees to are all fairly small. Saying that, he normally does work for the Awakusu-kai and Medei Group is his largest outside connection.

"Of course, he also still uses his secretary and his other two means of information."

"His other two?"

"Yup, though I don't know exactly who..." Aoba did know, but chose not to tell his sempai. "I heard they were teenagers who should've been in high school still. A girl and a boy, but that's all I know. For now, they are Orihara's main legs to go and find information in person. He's begun to do a lot of his negotiations over the computer, using methods via face-to-face chats."

Mikado took all this in his head as he brought up all reasons he could think of. But even with all his intellect and his ability to make smart decisions on the spot, he drew a blank. Seeing this, Aoba continued.

"But there's someone who's been frequenting his office and apartment. I think that's the main reason why he's been coming out less or making trouble."

Mikado felt the sweat on his hands increase and he fought to not wipe them off on his pants so his kouhai wouldn't see his exhilaration. Curling his fingers, he asked the question that Aoba was expecting to hear.

"Who?"

Aoba bit his bottom lip and fidgeted with his school uniform for a minute. The zeal in his sempai's eyes still had that crazy control over him that made his heart race in trepidation.

But he knew he had to answer.

So he did.

"Shizuo Heiwajima."

* * *

**A/N-** _Dun dun dun... Well, that was sorta expected :P And the appearance of other cast members! Oh my... So for Aoba's description: Aoba comes almost immediately after the anime's plot.. He's in the same grade as Mairu and Kururi (Izaya's twin sisters) in first-year of high school. He is described to look extremely childish, but he is a pretty ruthless background leader of the dissolved blue squares. His brother's Ran Izumii (the guy Kida hates 'cause he broke Saki's leg) and Ran used to beat Aoba frequently. Aoba and Izaya have extremely similar personalities and both want to use Mikado, which pretty much makes them rivals. Izaya met Aoba when the latter was in middle school and was surprised that Aoba had his own sources of information. As I said, they're both very alike. This is after the presence of boss!Kido in volume 8, so Mikado might looking a little OOC, but he really is pretty viscous later on. _

_Hope that helps :D  
_

_Now for replies:  
_

**UchihaxSarah-** _Aww Thank you! I hope this is to your liking as well! _**Bleepbloop559-** _w-was it? O.O Thanks so much! I've always wanted to read a Shinra x Izaya story too, but there aren't any, so I had to write one... hope this is up to all your (and my own) expectations :D_ **LoOrihara- **_Haha I hate when that happens on touch screens too! I wrote the last chapter on my iPhone, so you can understand my frustration :P Awww, I really don't think I'm that talented of a writer, but if you guys keep telling me that, I'm afraid I'll grow an inflated ego ;) Thank you! I actually wrote the first chapter to vent my anger when I finished reading a very in-detailed S&M fic where Shizuo was so completely evil and I hated that Izaya fell in love with him in the end... So, I sorta killed him to vent my rage :D I'm so evil..._ **Nira-** _Thank you! I really do want to go on with this!_ **Shizayalooove_- _**_Thank you! I don't want to write too many details of the rape seen, unless people ask me to, but I think it'll ruin Shizuo's image more than needed... and you don't want to insult the dead ya no? ;)_ **SparklySnickers-** _:O I love your reaction, but what's bageezus? :P haha thank you! Of course I'll continue!_ **EsteeminglyCooperative-** _Updated!_ **Thisgirldanielle-** _Ahh, yeah, I didn't want to, but I felt I had to_ :P _hope this lived up to your expectations and are still interested :D__  
_

_Oh man you guys are too sweet! My writing still has so much improvement that can be done to it, it's not even funny... but you guys are soooo nice! I hope you liked this chapter and stay tuned for the next :D  
_

**Hate/Love/Don't Care? Please review! **_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title- **A Dangerous Collateral

**Pairing**- Shinra x Izaya (Dark Shizaya)

**Rated**- M

**Disclaimer**- I do not own any characters. All characters belong to Durarara! Only the story line is mine ^.^

**Warnings**- Boy x boy (yaoi); Smut; Rape; Character Death; Colorful Language; Depression, yadda yadda...

**A/N-** _Yay, another chapter __is out! Well, since a certain little someone threatened me through a PM with getting depression over wondering what happens, I had to get this thing done for you... sorry for the wait! And thank you Ms. PM lady, I'm so happy you loved this story that much :D And of course, thank you to everyone who faves/followed/reviewed this fic.. means so much to me ^_^__ And thank you __ **Selyann **_for betaing this, you seriously rock :) Now, without further ado...  


**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

Five weeks ago, Hawaii, America

"Nii-san, you sound stressed. Are you doing fine?"

The young male actor, Yuuhei Hanejima, sat up in his lounge chair, his face remaining stoic though his older brother was able to hear the worry in his equally emotionless voice. Yuuhei, his real name Kasuka, was on his one-month "vacation", taking pictures for magazines and signing autographs during his stay. His manager figured it would be good for the company advertising, and the stoic male had no reason to voice a complaint.

{Ah, yeah, I'm just peachy.}

Shizuo's voice dripped with sarcasm, but Kasuka was used to his brother's temper and let the snide remark slide.

"What's wrong?"

He heard a sigh come from his smartphone and wondered how much more time he had left to talk with his only sibling before he was called down to the main foyer in his hotel. Ruri Hijiibe was going to arrive soon, and the two had been told to take fan pictures as a couple.

{You always get straight to the point. Well, whatever, it's nothing to worry about. The Flea's just bugging me as usual.}

"… I see," Kasuka said. After a short pause, he added: "Nii-san, you shouldn't let your temper get the better of you. Orihara-san can be quite… strenuous, but–"

{Ah, never mind. You're busy, right? I'll leave you alone.}

Kasuka narrowed his eyes slightly. The change was hardly noticeable, unless you were looking for it.

"I have time to spare for you. If it's something serious, there's no need to hold back. I'll always be here to listen if you need an ear."

Nervous laughter flitted through his cellular device, which was pressed closer to his ear than before.

{Nah, its fine; I'm just going to finally end the louse's incessant blabbering once and for all.}

It was always the same. Sometimes, there were different words and phrases, but the threats were always there.

_Useless_,Kasuka thought idly. _He promises the same things over and over, but he's never fulfilled those pledges._

Kasuka didn't ask how his brother would fill that empty threat, seeing as his brother only knew one way: violence. He didn't ask why his brother hadn't sworn to "end the flea's life" like he normally did, since there were occasions when death wasn't in those self-sworn oaths. He didn't need to. He knew his brother; everything was always the same as usual.

_The norm._

"Good luck, then. I'll call you again."

The hotel suite's phone was ringing, indicating the arrival of his current girlfriend. He didn't really mind talking to his brother; he actually liked that little piece of "home" his brother filled him with, but he didn't like it when the topic would stray to a certain black-haired, cat-eyed informant. As it normally tended to do.

{Oh, alright. Say hi to your girlfriend for me.}

"Goodbye."

{Bye, Kasuka.}

And, as always, Shizuo was first to shut his phone. Kasuka didn't listen to the beeping for too long before he ended the call on his own end, standing to find a shirt to put on before heading down. He could already see the dozens, hundreds even, of fangirls outside the hotel's main lobby, security guards positioned around the famous singer.

_Ruri-chan._

And with all thought of his brother gone, he put on his professional smile, loosening his taut muscles.

_I should probably put on a Hawaiian shirt to match the background._

Little did he know…

_I wonder what she'll be wearing._

Little did anyone know…

_I guess we should have discussed it beforehand._

That his brother wouldn't be acting in sync with the rest of the world.

_Oh well..._

That the routine of life would spiral into a deep abyss.

_It doesn't matter._

Nor could he have figured out...

_We'll look good either way._

That it had been his last time hearing his brother's voice.

_Because that is the norm._

One week ago, Sunshine 60

After the initial shock of the newfound information provided by Aoba had faded, the younger male had gotten a call and had moved away from Mikado. Mikado waited for the call to finish, mulling over the numerous questions running through his head, all coincidentally beginning with "why". But there were no answers, and he knew that to find some, he'd have to ask one of the two parties involved.

That would prove to be an arduous feat in and of itself.

Mikado stood up from the bench he had been solely occupying, walking towards Aoba. The sun was beginning to set, the sky turning a reddish-golden hue. Aoba noticed the arrival of his sempai early on, due to Mikado's long shadow, and he hastened to end the call.

Right on time too, as he saw Mikado's silhouette from his peripheral vision.

"No one important," Aoba said before the older male could ask.

Mikado didn't question it, giving a shrug to the statement before turning to face the opposite direction.

"I'm thirsty, so let's get some cold coffee from the vending machine. How does that sound to you?"

Aoba gave a slight shudder. It seemed Mikado hadn't regained his usual, more cheerful self back yet.

He knew the question was one he couldn't refuse.

Putting on his best smile to hide his growing unease, he nodded happily.

"Sure, sounds great!"

Mikado smiled expectantly, and it took the younger male a moment to figure out why. When he did, he took a step back and raised both arms.

"Ah, of course. I'll go get us some. Wait right here."

As soon as Aoba left, Mikado whipped out his own cell, texting one of his numerous contacts.

[Celty-san, I'm sorry for being so direct, but do you happen to know where Shizuo-san is?]

He didn't have to wait long for a reply.

_[Shizuo? I won't ask you what for since I'm a bit busy right now, but I just drove by him. He was at the convenience store near the main highway, buying cigarettes. He seems a bit troubled at the moment, so make sure you don't raise his temper okay? g2g now, so stay safe!]_

The high school teen sighed exasperatedly. The convenience store was quite a distance from the park he was at, and he had no will power to go find the debt collector. Fitness had never been his thing.

When Aoba came back, Mikado gave a half-assed excuse and left for home.

He had a lot of hacking to do.

Present Time, Shinra's Apartment

Shinra fiddled with his glasses, looking up from his handiwork at the other male present in the room. Izaya lay on one of the spare beds in his guestrooms, covered in gauzes with an IV hanging from his arm. Shinra was currently out of O-type blood packets, so he had to make do with nutrition and hope Izaya could cope with the weakness from blood loss when he woke.

Shizuo remained in the room at the end of the hall, and Shinra did his best to ignore the corpse while he still had a living wounded person to take care of. It wouldn't do to get distracted.

The young underground doctor hadn't been prepared to see the extent of injuries to Izaya's body. It was shocking, to say the least. From the wounds, he could tell that not all of them were recent.

And being the experienced doctor he was, he could tell that this _thing _between his two best friends had been going on for weeks – no, months. Shinra couldn't tell exactly how long because of the various new wounds, but he could see that it had been a while.

_How could I fail to see it? _he wondered, pacing around the room.

This was something that was out of his league, and yet, inside it. He was used to wounds – rape wounds were abnormally common – but he wasn't used to it involving his two friends. It was too much to take in at once for the underground doctor, and he briefly wished for his girlfriend to be with him, but he was quick to crush the thought.

He never involved Celty in his or his friends' affairs.

_I need to get Izaya out of here, and then figure out what to do with Shizuo. Izaya could always claim self-defense and sexual abuse, but I doubt he'd do it. _

Shinra really did care for his best friend, his only best friend left, but he found that he still couldn't actually feel bad for the informant for being raped. It could have been how surreal this situation was, or the fact that sympathy and Izaya were two words that were never placed together in the same sentence in his mind.

But there were times when friendship played a secondary role in a situation, like this one. Right now, he couldn't worry too much about his friend's mental health when there was another who could never have insecurities to deal with ever again. Shinra's expertise lay in the human body, not the human mind. That was normally Izaya's forte, and Shinra had never found a reason to dwell in personalities and personas when he felt no emotional attachment to them, unlike towards bodies.

He sighed and walked out of the room towards the house phone on the kitchen countertop. He had a couple of phone calls to make.

Present Time, South Korea

Kasuka looked around, racking his brain to try to remember where the hell his phone was. It wasn't like him to lose his personal belongings, but his girlfriend had stayed the night and they had gotten quite frantic in disposing of their belongings. Now he had a hard time figuring out where he'd even left his boxers.

As he stood up after looking under the bed for a second time, he came to the conclusion that he should ask Ruri for help in searching. With that thought in mind, he stood up and walked to the door, only to hear a faint buzzing sound as he stepped into the hall. Backtracking, he went over to the T.V stand and spied the vibrating device under the wires. He vaguely wondered how it had gotten there as he untangled his cell out of the mess and answered the call without looking to see who it was.

"Heiwajima," he spoke in his monotone voice, not bothering with his actor name since it was his private cell that few knew the number to.

{Ah, Kasuka-kun right? I'm sure you remember me, but I'm Shizuo– well, I used to be Shizuo's friend. Kishitani Shinra.}

Kasuka frowned, wondering why his brother's doctor friend would be calling him. On that note, how his friend had gotten his number.

"Yes, I know. Not to sound imposing, but may I ask why you are calling me?"

{Ah, well you see. Um, I really don't know how to break this to you. Can you come to Ikebukuro soon? I think it may be better to tell in person.}

"Is it important? I believe you can tell me over the phone."

{Oh, well, it's actually really bad news. I, um... I'm not used to saying stuff like this to family but–}

Kasuka nearly dropped his phone in shock. That could only mean...

"What's wrong with Nii-san?"

Shinra's voice grew solemn over the phone as he took a couple of hesitant moments to speak.

{Shizuo's... He's, well, to put it bluntly, he passed away, Kasuka-kun.}

Kasuka found it hard to find his voice, but when he did, he managed to keep it steady.

"I'm sure this is a mistake, Sensei. My brother– well, he's my brother. He's the Shizuo. He can't have possibly died. I won't question your working ability, but please do recheck that the person you speak of is Nii-san. Nii-san can't die."

{Ah, yes, Kasuka-kun, this is why I wanted you to come to see me in person. Denial is completely normal in these situations, but I think it would be best if you came and see for yourself that–}

"No! He's not! I-I..." Kasuka paused, trying to get his bearings. This was not what he had expected and he couldn't help but refuse it. What the doctor was saying was ludicrous.

But then again... He knew Shinra wasn't one to lie. Heck, the doctor was the one to help his girlfriend after his own brother had punched her and made her go flying.

_No way, but if that's true..._

"Who did it?"

There was an intake of breath on the other end of the line and the young actor could imagine Shinra thinking how much he could tell him.

"Kishitani-sensei, I'm his brother. I have the right to know who it was that killed him."

He heard a sigh. {Alright, but only if you come. I need you to contact your parents about this and arrange the funeral. I'm not into these things, so I'll need you here as soon as–}

"I'll be there tonight."

{Wha–? Oh, okay, that sounds fine.}

He heard a groan in the background and heard a door open. Shinra spluttered, the phone dropping and the sound of the device hitting tile evident. After a while, the doctor picked up the phone again.

{Well, I have to go now. You know what my address is. And Kasuka-kun?}

"Mhmm?"

{I'm really sorry about your loss.}

He turned off the call before he could hear the doctor say anymore. There were no words to fill that empty gap in his heart that was slowly making itself known.

Getting up, he went to the kitchen and to tell his girlfriend that he suddenly needed to leave. Making quick arrangements, he began to pack his suitcases, bearing in mind one word that fueled his desire to continue.

_Revenge._

Present Time, Shinra's Apartment 

Izaya looked up at the ceiling as he heard Shinra close the door behind him. He'd been awake for close to half an hour already, but he was an expert in the art of faking and had pretended to stay asleep. Shinra, albeit being amazing in his field of work, was too preoccupied with his thoughts to have noticed the slight change in Izaya's sleeping patterns.

As soon as he left, Izaya sat up, wincing at his wounds. Shinra had been good at wrapping them up, but the medicine he had given wasn't enough to numb all the pain. There was no doubt in the informant's mind that Shinra had chosen not to give him the right amount just so he could wake up. Most likely to get rid of the existence which had killed his friend, and there was no better way than making sure the inhuman was left on his own.

Izaya took in deep breaths, labouring them so he made little to no noise. He clutched his stomach wound – which had opened due to his movements – and slowly stood up. Biting his bottom lip to keep from crying out at the pain sparking from his behind, he counted down from ten in Latin, the foreign language a means to delaying how quick he could say them.

Once assured he could stand on his feet steadily enough, he carefully pulled the IV's needle out of his arm, applying pressure to the wound to prevent it from bleeding unnecessarily. He already knew that Shinra was out of O-type blood packets – had probably used them all on Shizuo – since the doctor had a bad habit of reading out his paperwork when there was no one listening. He was moving out of sheer will power alone, his body too beaten to refuse the urgings of his mind.

The world turned tipsy at least twice on his way to the door, and it was luck that had him not falling over and crashing into something. His eyesight was blurry with superfluous tears, some of which he could not blame on the pain alone.

Once he got to the door, he slumped against it.

_Inhale, Exhale, Inhale, Exhale._

Turning the knob, he threw the door open and walked through, already thoroughly exhausted. He could hear Shinra's voice coming from the kitchen and presumed him to be talking on the phone. True to his intuition, he heard Shinra mention the name "Kasuka" and had to lean against a wall to steady himself as memories invaded and plagued his mind.

_Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo Shizuo_

With all his thoughts turned to his dead assailant, he fell to his knees. His breaths were now coming in gasps as the reality of what had happened to him and what he had done crashed upon him in torrents, leaving little room for thought.

_Hands touching him. _

He put a hand to his heart, his gasps turning into an attack of hyperventilation.

_"You like this, right, I-za-ya-kun?"_

He looked up to see Shinra rushing to his side, his phone call ended.

"Izaya! Izaya!"

_"Mmn, Izaya, Izaya!"_

His friend crouched beside him, one hand gently caressing his back as he tried to get him out of his sudden panic attack.

"Come on, Izaya, breathe. You need to take slow deep breaths. You'll faint again if you don't."

_"Breathe, Izaya... Come on, slow deep breaths. I don't want you fainting on me again."_

"No, no, NO! Get the hell away from me! Let me go!" Izaya struggled against the hold on his back, the _restricting _hold, and stood up. He backed away to the end of the hall as Shinra followed him slowly, careful of his space.

_"Izaya, talk to me. It's no fun when I can't hear your voice."_

He stopped at the last door and pushed it open, making his way into the room backwards. Shinra's eyes widened in surprise as he stopped moving, but Izaya was too far gone in flashbacks to recognize his friend's face.

"Izaya, come back. There's no need for you to run from me."

_He heard the rustle of a zipper being fastened, but kept his eyes shut tight. He didn't want to witness this anymore than he needed to. It was a way to block out the veracity enveloping him, the control already far out of his reach._

_"Izaya, I'll be back. I know you'll be waiting for me, won't you?"_

"Izaya, come on, you're my friend. Stop this!"

_"'Cause you're nothing more than my slut."_

"Izaya, it's Shinra."

The banging of his back against the cold, metal table and his friend's name echoing through his mind brought the informant tumbling back to reality.

He didn't dare turn around, knowing exactly what room he was in and knowing what was on the table. Slowly, he made his way back to the door, not once pausing to look behind. Not once pausing to catch a glimpse of the corpse he had created. The life he had vanquished.

"That's good, Izaya. Let's get some food in you and then we need to talk. Keep coming." Shinra's voice was low, soothing, hypnotising. It was his only grasp to his sanity, and he clung to it with all his might, letting Shinra place a hesitant hand – barely – on his shoulder, leading the dazed informant to the living room.

The clean, spotless living room.

_"Have fun cleaning your mess."_

* * *

**_A/N-_**_Ooh, brief flashbacks! Well, there aren't gonna be too many of them rape flashbacks, just the coming and goings of our dear blond rapist ;) well, unless you guys want flashbacks of rape O.o And woohoo Kasuka's gonna bring some angst and drama! Can't wait :D_**_  
_**

_And now, for your replies:_

**Shizaya23-** _Thank you so much for both reviews :D I'm glad my writing is to your liking, it makes me so happy!_ **BleepBloop559-** _R-really? Awesomely amazing? YAY~ Well, I can't wait to see how this turns out too! I never know where my own typing will take me cause it always goes differently then I initially plan :D_ **EsteeminglyCooperative_- _**_Thank you and updated :)_ **Meli-chan-** _Sorry for the wait and thank you!_** TheOnlyExceptionIsYou-** _Woah, k, let's see... Well, I can't tell you the other fic's name cause I did sorta put it in a bad spotlight and I don't want to disrespect the author O.O Sorry! Haha when you said, I like it but... and I got all scared that you thought it sucked, but then you complained about chapter length :) I'm happy you really like it, and I made this chapter longer! Don't worry, I don't plan on abandoning like, the only Shinra x Izaya fic out there, it would break my heart too :P Thanks!_ **UchihaxSarah-** _I'm sorry I didn't update very soon like I init__ially thought I would, but I did now :D And um, sorry about not really answering any of the curiosities you had in this chapter, but they'll come in time :D What Shinra was saying wasn't very important, so don't dwell on it! Thank you~_ _**Nira- **__Glad you liked it and thank you :D_ **LoOriha****ra-** _Yay~_

_Thank you all for your awesome reviews and keep them up! They so totally motivate me. And if I'm taking too long, don't hesitate to send me a PM if you get frustrated... I'm always free to write, so there's no need to be sympathetic with my laziness! I love any and all motivation :D_

_Hope you guys liked this chapter (even though much didn't happen) and stay tuned for the next! Ja ne~  
_

_**Hate/Love/Don't Care? Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title- **A Dangerous Collateral

**Pairing**- Shinra x Izaya (Dark Shizaya)

**Rated**- M

**Disclaimer**- I do not own any characters. All characters belong to Durarara! Only the story line is mine ^.^

**Warnings**- Boy x boy (yaoi); Smut; Rape; Character Death; Colorful Language; Depression, yadda yadda...

**A/N-** _And here comes chapter 4 :D Sorry for the wait again, I just wanted to add more to this chapter, but I couldn't think of anything 'cause it's all coming in chapter 5... A big shout out to **Selyann** for betaing this story! She makes it awesome :D And... __Thank you for all the faves/follows/reviews! They motivate and inspire me! I don't really have much to say this time around so, without further ado..._

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Two Weeks Ago, Night-time Ikebukuro

"But I have strong reasons to believe that Yuuta-kun and Kei-kun would be together instead of with Inaba. After all, the assistants are always together!"

Erika Karisawa, a woman dressed in black and carrying a tote bag full of, presumably, mangas and doujinshis, skipped down the street. Her partner, a man with slit-like eyes that always looked closed, frowned at her assumption.

"Well, I'm not really into Cuticle Detective Inaba, but if I was to decide, I'd say the dog looks better with the crossdresser."

"But it can't be! His hair fetish gets in the way, and besides, he has his brother complex! His little brother is totally after him. And he can also be with the cop. They are, like, the perfect partners!"

Walker Yumasaki shook his head sadly at her assumed misconception before spotting a van coming towards them.

"Oh, look, it's them," he said, pointing to their friends.

She turned to see them coming and began waving as they pulled up at their side. Sliding open the back door, they jumped in and the van sped off.

Kadota looked up at them through the rear-view mirror and the otaku duo noticed the lack of the usual beanie on his head.

"Were you at work, Dotachin?" Erika asked, her eyes shining at the thought of being treated out. Every time Kadota had a job and got paid, he'd treat the van gang out for food.

"I told you to stop calling me that! And yeah. They needed me to fix the ceiling. Pretty decent pay."

He turned to look back through the side window when he saw a blur of black run by and followed the figure almost immediately with his eyes. He could've sworn that was...

Saburou suddenly stopped the car and the duo in the back fell forward with the momentum. The blur that had just run by had stepped in front of the van as they were turning. Kadota rushed out right away, not bothering to close the door as he went to the figure lying on the street a few feet away.

He hesitated for a moment when he saw _who _the person was, recognising his old friend from high school. Then, realising the person wasn't getting up, he ran towards him.

Reaching out gently, he shook his shoulder, the fur trim hood of the jacket tickling his fingers.

"Izaya?" he asked, speaking the name softly. He didn't know what he'd do if he'd actually managed to hurt the informant.

But... this was odd. Izaya usually managed to get up straight away if he was hit with an object, probably from years of experience. Right now, it looked like he couldn't move at all.

There was a small grunt and the raven-haired male turned his face. Kadota gulped when he saw the large bags under the closed eyes, the pale skin - paler than normal - darkened by the asphalt and dirt.

Coming back to his senses when he heard his friends' footfalls approaching them, he gently touched the informant's cheek.

The reaction was instantaneous.

Izaya's eyes snapped open, the red in them dull but quick to dart around in suspicion. He jumped off the ground, in a less agile manner than he usually would, and took a few steps back from the offending pat. His shoulders were shaking slightly as he took in quick breaths, his frail body almost engulfed by his clothes.

Once he recognised who it was and where he was, he seemed to calm down a little, just enough for the shaking to stop. Kadota stood from his previously crouched position as well, eyebrows raised in surprise. He could tell by the intakes of breath behind him that his friends were also stunned.

Izaya bit his lip, looking like he wished to speak but couldn't. After a moment of hesitation - in which no one dared to move - he finally turned away from them. Walking his first few steps, his pace began to quicken, and soon, he was running off again. He disappeared from view as he turned a building, his coat fluttering behind him.

Kadota turned slowly and saw that the three behind him had intrigued expressions on their faces. He couldn't blame them, since his face probably looked no different. Seeing Izaya in that state was something none of them had witnessed, and it would take a while for it to finally sink in.

When they were seated back in their van, Erika was, as usual, the first to speak.

"Dotachin, that was Iza-Iza, right?" Her voice was small and questioning, but in the silence, they all heard it loud and clear.

"... Yeah, I think it was." He didn't reprimand her for the nickname she had equipped him with, the one Izaya had come up with in the first place. He was still too stunned to care. After knowing the sly, young man for over eight years, he would've never thought Izaya could look so utterly... afraid.

There was silence once more before Saburou started the van and they began driving again. After a couple of moments, the otaku duo were back to discussing their anime and Saburou was complaining about being hungry.

And a few minutes later, Kadota had already forgotten about the information broker as they parked in front of the restaurant of the day. He smiled and talked as if nothing had happened, and they went in to eat.

Because no one knew what Izaya was going through.

No one ever knew with him and his secrets.

And no one would know that he had rushed back into the safety of his home, only to once again be met with the cause of his terror.

No one would know.

No one would care.

The pain would be kept hidden and the actions a secret.

Izaya had no one.

And life went on.

Present Time, Mikado's Apartment, Ikebukuro

Celty sighed. It had been a long day, and the day had quickly flown by as she was chased for the most part. The sun had set a while ago, but it was still early spring and the days weren't long. When she had turned on her PDA to text Shinra why she was late, the screen opened on her conversation with Mikado that afternoon.

_Oh yeah, I wonder what he needed last week. _

Realising she was near his house, she decided to drop by for a quick visit and checkup. She was already late, so a few minutes couldn't exactly kill her boyfriend, right?

That's why she found herself at his door, knocking softly in case he was asleep. He was human and still a growing, young man going to school. He was bound to be tired from time to time.

_And there's still that horrible feeling again, now that I have time to think about it. It's not as shocking as it was this morning, but I guess it's because I'm further from home than I was this morning. But Shinra would've called if something had happened at home, right? So I guess there's no need to worry for nothing._

The door opened, a bright-eyed Mikado standing at the other side, still in his outdoor clothes. He looked surprised to see her, and she thought she saw a brief flicker of annoyance in his expression. But it left as soon as it came, and he was smiling politely and nodding his head in greeting.

"Ah, Celty-san, I didn't expect you here." He opened the door wider, leading her into the small bedroom-cum-living room. She sat down at the table politely, accepting his offer to take off her helmet so she could be comfortable.

He was smart enough not to offer her a drink, a question many tended to ask without consideration. She noticed his computer was on, but chose to courteously refrain from checking what it was he was browsing. Mikado noticed her line of sight with ease, walking over to the computer.

"I was just chatting with someone. But you came at a perfect time, I'm done now." He smiled to ease the awkwardness that she had begun to feel for disturbing the boy at his house uninvited.

She inclined her neck and he took a seat across from her after he put the computer to sleep.

{May I ask about your inquiry on Shizuo? I was worried since he is not the type of man many want to know about. I mean, it's a good thing if he makes friends, but it's odd. I hope you're not getting into something dangerous again.}

He tilted his head in contemplation, wondering if getting involved in Izaya's absence was considered 'dangerous', but figured it was fine. After all, he looked up to the man and respected him. There was nothing wrong with looking for the one who had helped him out when he had first come to Ikebukuro.

"No, it's nothing dangerous."

Then a thought popped into his head, almost making him visibly flinch.

"I-is Shizuo-san acting differently these days? I mean, um, did he do something bad?"

What he meant was whether he had actually killed off the informant or not, but he'd never say that to the blonde's best friend. But she actually seemed to consider it for a moment, and he gulped in nervousness. Was Izaya, his main influence, dead?

After a moment of fiddling with her PDA, she started typing, showing him the bright screen when she was done.

{Well, he has been acting differently. He always seems to look guilty whenever he's around, but I really don't know if he did something wrong. Do you? If it's something bad, please don't be afraid to tell me. I'm always here to help.}

He smiled lightly, but it looked strained. He already knew about that from the information Aoba and he had been able to get together. He still wanted to hear her opinion on the matter.

"I don't really know what happened, but when was the last time you've talked to Izaya-san? I mean, he has kind of disappeared lately and I've been worried that Shizuo-san is involved in it."

She didn't seemed too surprised at his observation, though it would have been normal for her to defend her friend as best as she could. After a while, she typed again.

{Shinra and I have been wondering about that too. Izaya hasn't disappeared and he's not dead, or rather wasn't the last time I checked. He and Shinra had a conversation a couple of days ago, but it was surprising since Izaya was the one to end the call on short notice. He normally takes forever talking. And Shizuo always avoids the topic of Izaya whenever it's brought up instead of getting angry.}

Mikado absorbed her words like a sponge, biting his lip when he was done reading. He'd called Izaya a couple of times already, but the informant had never answered _his _calls. Well, it made sense since Shinra was Izaya's long-term best friend, but answering one call out of a dozen shouldn't have been too hard, right?

Before he could reply, she was typing again.

{Oh, yeah, and I've been getting really weird feelings all day. I think it has something to do with Shizuo, but I can't be sure. And it's coming from around my home. Would you like to come with me?}

Mikado nodded right away, happy to be able to get somewhere with this. After all, if Shinra was the one to have called Izaya, then he might know what Izaya had been going through since it was something Mikado wasn't sure of. If the underground doctor could affirm his suspicions, then it was his job to help out the informant, or at least use the knowledge to his benefit.

Because although Izaya was a master of deception and keeping the truth hidden, Mikado had reason to believe that Shizuo hadn't just been visiting the informant for a friendly chat almost every night.

Nor was the blonde going there to pick a fight.

Mikado had all his suspicions pointed to the idea that maybe, just maybe...

The rendezvous of the two strongest men in Tokyo were a little more sexual than a normal meeting.

And he also had the general idea that it was against Izaya's wishes.

Three Weeks Ago, Southern Ikebukuro

It was a serene environment, peaceful in its scenery and hushed stillness. The building was large and magnificent, filled with hefty chandeliers and expensive paintings. The walls were adorned with classy colors, the paint not to bad taste.

It was a home of complete luxury.

It was the home of traitorous spies.

The broad walls were now covered in its inhabitants' blood, splattered in a grotesque, artistic red. The colour was still fresh, the smell even fresher. Their bodies were scattered across the threshold, some with limbs on the other side of the building.

The ones responsible were still in the building, sitting atop chairs that used to be occupied by the corpses littering the ground or lounging around. One man in particular stood out from the rest with his starch-white suit, not a drop of crimson staining the outfit. He was bent forward, both hands clasped together under his chin as he took in his surroundings with weary eyes.

The guards around him shifted nervously, swaying from one foot to the next as they awaited their boss's instructions. He'd come twenty minutes ago.

Finally, the man straightened in his seat, motioning with one hand to the man on his left. The rotund man stepped forward immediately, almost eagerly, as he presented the phone upon request. When his dutiful task was done, he stepped back, content with doing something for the still man, and his shoulders relaxed visibly.

After a quick press on speed dial, the man put the phone on speaker and placed it on the table in front of him.

It took one ring for it to be answered.

"Shiki-san," the voice said exuberantly, but the man addressed couldn't help but feel it lacked its usual confident luster.

The man named Shiki stared at the phone for a moment, wondering what was going on in the informant's mind, before answering.

"Orihara-san, I was expecting you to call. Is the absence intentional?"

There was a hesitant pause on the other end, one most wouldn't have noticed because of how short the moment was. But Shiki wasn't like most people. He possessed the uncanny ability to read people easily, an integrated practice from an early age.

"And why would you ever believe that? Oh my~ Someone seems to be missing the sound of my voice."

Shiki didn't fall for the bait and answered after an inaudible sigh. "You usually call to boast about your capacity to gather top information after our confirmation. Has something been keeping you busy?"

There was a delighted laugh on the other end, one Shiki suspected was forced.

"Oh, you know me so well! I already knew my information was right, so there was no need. If that is all, then I'm afraid I'll have to cut this call short. See you~"

The dial tone rang in the empty stillness currently reigning in the room. All of Shiki's subordinates found themselves holding their breaths as an ominous aura surrounded their boss, who was still staring at the phone as if it would provide answers to unspoken questions.

After what seemed an eternity, the man reached out to grab the phone, throwing it to the other side of the room in a sudden outburst of rage. He managed to keep his face expressionless, but not much could be said for the aura he exuded.

The phone hit the wall, cracking upon impact and turning silent. Shiki stood up, facing his underlings as he took a deep breath to calm himself. The seconds ticked by in a mechanical clock somewhere in the background, but it was ignored in favour of gazing warily at the man clad in white. Soon enough, he spoke, his voice surprisingly melancholic. It seemed he had made a decision.

"We're paying Orihara-san a visit. Now."

* * *

**A/N- **_Oooh now shits going down! Well, I guess really haha... I'm not telling :D Ah, but this is still fun to write, so you guys still enjoying this too? Sorry for the late chap again, but I had work to do that didn't involve my fantasies :P Oh, and I participated in the first annual high school Chartered Accountant Case Clash in my city and DAMN I LOST :( yeah, that took up a lot of time, but it was fun! Yeah, you dont care about that haha, so let's go on with replies..._

**SparklySnickers-** _Oooh my goooddd! Ur excitement totally rubbed off on me! Yay! I'm glad you find it intriguing and OMG u make me happy! :D Please continue to review cause I'm just leeching off of them!_ **UchihaXSarah-** _Woah, a list. I'm so happy you'd read and review my story when you're supposed to be sleeping :D Ok, so im gonna answer in the same order you wrote them... 1- Yay~ 2- Ah, but that is Shinra for you. He doesn't really care about humans the same way Izu does 3- Awwww, be-beautiful?! Thank you! I love Izu's perspective as well! 4- I really like Kasuka, but yes he will bring an angst bomb! I think... 5- Oh man, I should probably hide then :D Well, or I could update on time? Yeah, that sounds better :)_ **Guest**_**- **__Omo, that's a surprise~_ **TheOnlyExceptionIsYou**_**- **__Aw Thank you! Yeah, Shizuo is still the same canon guy in the anime who hates Izaya's guts cause Izaya is an ass a lot of the time. I'm not trying to toy with you! The characters just create themselves! :D Thank you! I'll try to do my best so you'll like it!_ **Shizaya23-** _Thank You!_ **MaTsUsHi****_- _**_Okie, a new reader! Thank you for the reviews! Hope you like them!_ **EsteeminglyCooperative**_**- **__Awww Thanks! I really want Izaya's feelings to be portrayed well enough for the readers to sympathize! That would be awesome! _

_OH GOSH you guys rock! Thanks you for all the lovely reviews and most of them were so long this time. I love long reviews like precious jewels... It means the reader took time with this and that makes me feel so cool :D Keep them up guys!_

_Hope you guys liked this chappie cause it was pretty short, but I think something did happen, though they are all old stories. It will contribute somehow to the main plot. A lot of these will be happening, so stay tuned for them! All characters are important!_

_**Hate/Love/Don't Care? Please review!**_


End file.
